Heaven's Missing An Angel
by apol
Summary: hhheeeyyyy, i'm back with another 1XR fic!!!!!! hope you guys enjoy this. please don't forget to review.


Konnichiwa minna!!! It's been a while. Anyway, sorry for my long absence coz I'm really busy. Well, just enjoy this fic.

Standard Disclaimer Applies

Heaven's Missing An Angel

Oh, no ...   
I hope the man upstairs isn't mad at me   
Coz I have one of his angels and she's here with me   
Each time I see her precious smile and she spreads her wings   
It takes me to a place where love meets eternity 

Heero Yuy was preparing the bed for him and his wife to sleep when Relena suddenly jumped on him. His back was flat on the bed with Relena straddling his waist.

"Woah baby! Could you at least wait until I finish the bed?" Heero's eyes are wide and his hands were on Relena's waist to support her.

Relena kissed the top of his nose, her mouth travelled down to his ears. "I couldn't wait." She licked his ears.

Heero moaned and his arms snaked around Relena, hands started to roam around her body.

"Not that sweetheart." Relena pulled out of his embrace. "I couldn't wait to tell you something."

Heero sighed with disappointment. "Tell me."

"I'm pregnant."

For a while, Heero couldn't move. Relena thought that it was a bad news for him. She carefully stood up and went towards the door, thinking that she will be giving Heero some time to think about it. Suddenly, two strong arms snaked around her waist carefully and spun her around the room. The silent room was filled all of a sudden with Heero's laughter along with Relena. They both ended on the bed once again but this time Relena was under Heero. He kissed her with all his passion.

Heero broke the kiss with a big silly grin on his face. "You're pregnant! I can't believe I'm going to be a father! Thank you so much angel." He kissed her tummy lightly.

"I thought you didn't like it." 

He tucked her in the bed and embraced her in his protective arms. "Oh angel, I'm sorry I acted that way. This is the second best thing that happened to me."

"Only second?"

"Yeah, because the first is when I married you. Sleep now my darling, so you'll have enough strength for tomorrow."

(Oh no) Oh no (I'm not letting go) letting go   
I don't want to be alone in this crazy world   
(Oh Lord) Oh Lord (I love her so) I love her so   
And I'll sacrifice it all to have her in my life   
I found my girl, I'll tell the world   
That heaven is missing an angel   
(Missing an angel) 

The young couple exited the black limousine. Heero quickly shielded Relena from the reporters who would sometimes harass her just to get information. Some of the Preventers made way for Heero and Relena to enter the conference hall. As they stepped inside, Relena stopped and held Heero's arms tightly.

"What's wrong baby?" Heero cupped her face.

Relena sighed. "I'm just scared and nervous."

"Awwww, where's that strong Peacecraft blood that you have? Where's that girl who followed the Perfect Soldier without any fear?"

"She became a Yuy."

They both laughed and Heero placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Then, you should be more stronger. Now you have a husband who is always with you and will always support you. Go on and show the world that you have more confidence than ever before."

Relena smiled lovingly at her husband who was always there to give her strength. "I'm fine now. Let's get in."

My dreams came true (came true, came true)   
When I found you   
(I found my love in you)   
Yes, heaven is missing an angel   
(Heaven is missing an angel)   
Not a day goes by that I don't thank God for you   
He blessed me with my angel though I don't deserve you   
Before I met you girl, lonely was my best friend 

Heero was on the balcony, looking down at his lovely wife as she delivered her speech. She was the only woman he ever loved and he was so amazed that she loved him back more than he could give. He remembered his past and thought that he would be spending his life on missions. He would never want to go back on being lonely and a person who had no feelings at all. That's why he was glad that he was sent on earth for a mission or else he could have missed this wonderful opportunity.

"Hey buddy, ogling with your wife again?"

Heero glared at his best friend. He was only soft when Relena is around. Her absence brings the Perfect Soldier in full force. "Get lost Duo, I don't need company right now."

Duo grinned. "Oh I see why you love this view! You can see her cleavage in a good angle!!"

Heero blushed and pushed Duo out of the way. Part of it was true but it was also a good view to see any person who has intentions to kill his wife.

Now that you are in my life, I am stronger within   
I can't wait to kiss my angel late at night   
And watch her go to sleep until I see her rise 

"Man! You always see her body during the night and you still love ogling her during the day. You're more than a psycho!" Duo laughed.

"Leave me alone." Heero's voice was beyond the level of danger. Anytime he could throw Duo.

Duo's eyes widened. "Ok buddy, have a good time!" He quickly exited before Heero could do anything.

Heero once again looked down at his wife. He remembered those nights they made love. He always made sure that Relena would always feel loved and pleasured. Sometimes, they would continue it when they woke up or in shower. Now that she is pregnant, he would surely miss those intense nights of lovemaking but he is happy beyond words on her pregnancy.

'My own child.' He smiled as he looked on his Relena's still flat stomach.

(Repeat chorus)

All that I do is for you   
Me without you girl, just won't do   
Oh no, no ..... 

A small red circle appeared on Relena's chest. Heero quickly jumped from the balcony to sheild Relena but he was too late. The bullet still hit her. Relena gave out a cry that made Heero's heart crush into a million times. He craddled Relena's body, his hand on her chest trying to prevent the blood from coming out.

"Don't you leave me sweatheart. Please, live for me baby. Don't you two leave me alone." Heero was crying now openly. He didn't mind the people surrounding him.

Relena's friends were so worried and hoped that the ambulance would come immediately. But they were confused at Heero's last sentence. Milliardo Peacecraft and his wife kneeled down beside Heero, trying to comfort him.

Your love's all I wanna know   
Angel, don't you ever go   
Life won't be the same without you, you, you, you, you .....   
Oh, oh yeah ... 

Relena looked so fragile as she lay on the hospital bed. Her perfect skin complexion gave way to her now pale color. Heero was on her side, clutching her hand while the other one stroked her hair.

"Don't leave me alone angel. I don't know what I'm going to do when you're gone." His eyes travelled down to her stomach and kissed it. "Another angel is coming, eh?" He closed his eyes tightly. "God, don't take my angels away from me. They are my only salvation."

Relena's heart flatlined and made a disturbing noise for Heero. The doctors and nurses rushed in. Milliardo and Wufei came in to forcefully pull a semi-hysterical Heero.

"Angel, don't leave me! Noooooooooooooo!!!"

"Noooooooooo!!!" Heero sat up straight immediately, clutching the bed sheet tightly. 

Slender arms snaked around his waist and pulled him down. His face was showered with light kisses to soothe him. "You had that nightmare again?"

"Yes baby."

Relena straddled Heero and embraced him. "I'm alive and well." She rubbed her naked body on her husband. "Can you feel me?"

Heero moaned. "Yes." He turned them over and kissed Relena's lips hungrily and passionately. However, the kiss ended when they heard their baby's cry.

"Like father, like son." Relena smiled and pushed Heero. She stood up and grabbed her robe. "I think you woke him up."

"Sorry." Heero stood up and grabbed his robe. "I'm coming with you."

Together they went to the nursery room to check their little angel.

(I found my girl) I don't know   
(I'll tell the world) I love her so   
(That heaven is missing an angel)   
I don't want to be alove in this crazy world   
(My dreams came true) I don't know   
(When I found you) I'm not letting go   
(Yes, heaven is missing an angel)   
I'll sacrifice it everything   
Don't take her away

There! Another songfic. Hope you guys liked this.

Heero: = )

Duo: I'm so glad that I'm in this fic!!

Heero: &*^%$!!!

If you guys have any questions, comments or suggestions, don't hesitate to send them to me at heerorelena@edsamail.com.ph

Any review sent to me via e-mail, your subject should be the fanfic that you have reviewed so that I won't have to guess. Thanks!


End file.
